Angel With A Shotgun
by Samandriel
Summary: Dean first met Castiel when he was eight, again when he was eleven, and once more when he was twenty-two. so why, when he was pulled from Hell and the name Castiel came up, did he not remember him? -i suck at summaries : story is WAY better, i swear xD rated T for now, rating may go up if the story does good cx
1. Chapter 1

**first Destiel fanfic. BE EASY ON ME! xD **

* * *

Dean Winchester was eight years old when he first met his best friend. His friend with the never-ending blue eyes and the intense gaze, who spoke oddly for his age and wore strange clothing. The first time he met him, Dean and his younger brother Sam were at the park while their father was on a hunt. It was a nice day, if anyone were to ask, the sky was blue and there werent many clouds in the sky, save a few lone fluffy tendrils. The park they were playing at had four swings, a yellow slide, and a merry-go-round. It was very simple, and thats why Dean loved it; simple things meant there was a lesser chance Sammy would get hurt. And thats all Dean Winchester wanted to do - keep his little brother safe from any harm.

But just because the eldest Winchester son kept a watchful eye on the four-year-old, and took him to a secluded park, didnt meant the boy wouldnt get hurt. And thats exactly what happened on that day in March, while Sam sat on a swing, bouncing in excitement, as he waited for his older brother to exit the restrooms. He had given Sammy a hug and told him to stay on the swing and wait for him. Sam had nodded and given his brother a wide, toothy grin, grabbing the chains tightly in his chubby fingers and leaning his head back to look at the trees.

That was the precise reason Sam Winchester didnt see when four older boys walked up to him, surrounding the swing set. He wouldnt have noticed them if it werent for the sudden push that sent him flying backwards off of the swing and onto the hard dirt below with a quiet _oof! _He refused to cry, though, instead looking up at the boys with wide eyes as he held his bleeding elbow and prayed for Dean to just hurry up already! It was then that he noticed another boy, a fifth boy, watching him with wide blue eyes. The blue-eyed boys' eyes darted behind him and Sam turned. Dean's green eyes were darting between Sam and the four boys, then to the fifth boy. He had an angry expression on his face that Sam hated seeing. So he turned his head back toward the fifth boy, who was still looking up at Dean with wide eyes.

And Sam couldnt exactly tell you what happened, though surely both Dean and the blue-eyed boy could, but one moment there were four boys standing in front of him, threatening to kick him if he didnt get up, and the next they were running off screaming for their mothers. Sam smiled his wide smile and stood up, right as Dean rushed over and pulled him to his chest. "Did you see that?" Sam asked, bouncing slightly on his toes as Dean released his hold on him. "It was like magic! I made them go away, Dean!"

Dean looked behind Sam, at the blue-eyed boy, then back to Sam, nodding at him with a forced smile. "You sure did, Sammy!" Sam's smile grew at his brothers' praise. "I'll be right back, okay? Then i'll push you on the swing!" Sam nodded in excitement as he hopped back on the swing, gripping the chains once again.

Dean walked over to the boy and shoved one hand in his pocket, the other going back to rub awkwardly at the base of his neck. He was never good with thanks, but for some reason felt he should thank this stranger. "Um, i;m not sure what you did," he started. "But I know it was you." The blue-eyed boys' eyes widened impossibly larger and he took a step back from Dean, raising his hands defensively. Dean laughed and reached forward, grabbing his hand to stop him from moving any further. The boy froze and looked down at Dean's hand on his own. "Oh, uh. Sorry," he said, pulling his hand back and shoving it back in his pocket. "I wanted to thank you. For helping my brother, I mean." He shrugged and offered up a smile to the slightly shorter boy. "Im Dean, by the way, and thats my brother Sam."

The stranger looked between Dean and Sam before resting his eyes back on Dean. "I am Castiel," he answered with a curt nod. Dean thought it looked odd on the boy; he had only seen adults nod at one another in that manner before. "You do not have to thank me, Dean. I am here to help." Castiel smiled up at Dean, raising his arms slightly by his sides before dropping them once again. Dean smiled back at him.

"Do you live around here?" he asked, glancing back at Sam quickly to make sure he hadnt run off. He turned back to Castiel with a smile.

"No," he responded shortly. "I am not from around here. I live a very long way away. I am from Heaven." He quickly regretted his response as confusion and disbelief flitted across Dean's freckled face.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you around, Castiel. I gotta get back to my brother," he threw a hand over his shoulder, gesturing with his thumb at the younger boy still seated patiently on the swing. He barely had time to register the hurt in Castiel's eyes before he was jogging back over to Sam with a murmured apology as he began to push him. He was just about to call Castiel over, to see if he wanted to join him, but when he turned back, the boy was already gone. In his place there was a single black feather. Dean walked over, glancing back at Sammy, before picking it up. He inspected it for a moment. It was too soft to be a raven or a crow, but too black to be any other bird he'd seen around there before. With shrug, he stuck the feather in his jacket pocket and made his way back over to Sam.

"You hungry, Sammy?" he asked as he approached his little brother. Sam nodded enthusiastically, his long hair bouncing on his shoulders. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair, helping him down as he hopped off the swing. He grabbed his brothers' smaller hand in his only slightly larger one and started back toward their motel room. "PB and J or... McDonalds?"

Sammy laughed and elbowed Dean lightly. "PBJ!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, Sammy," he said with a smile, looking back at the park once more, shrugging before turning back ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**i was going to make this fic one long thing, but i got carried away and made that first bit kinda long, so i though, what the hey! ill make it a multi-chap fic (:**

* * *

The next time Dean Winchester saw Castiel, he was nearly eleven years old. They had just moved towns again and he was starting seventh grade. Sammy was in fourth grade, he may have skipped a grade or two, and their dad was still a hunter. Of course Sammy didnt know that yet; both Dean and their father had tried their best over the years to keep it that way, and Dean hoped it would stay that way. He didnt want his baby brother to know what kind of danger they were in, why they constantly moved towns and had to use fake last names everywhere they went. Why sometimes they woildnt see their father, or Dean would have to struggle through holidays and shitty excuses with Sam until their dad came home. Then he would have to come up with another bundle of excuses as to why he had passed out on the couch, covered in blood and god knows what else. He knew Sam didnt believe his lies, not really, but Dean was his older brother and he loved him, so he _wanted_to believe those lies, if only so his big brother - his idol - wasnt a liar.

It was a Friday night and Dean had used his cell phone ("Its only for emergencies, boy, you understand?" "Yes, dad.") to call Sammy at the motel and tell him he was going to a friends' house and to stay inside and dont answer the door for anyone. Sam had agreed, with a sigh and a slightly more-than-disappointed "I guess I can watch Saturday Night Live without you..". Dean had sighed and closed his eyes, lightly banging his head against his locker as one of his friends caught up to him. "I love you, Sammy," he had said quickly, turning away from the girl who had run up to him. "I'll call when i'm on my way home. Sam had hung up before him.

"You ready to go?" It was Pamela, a blonde girl with brown eyes and she was grabbing his hand and his heart was racing and it was his first middle-school party, but of course he wasnt nervous, because he was Dean Winchester.

"I was born ready," he said, to which Pamela rolled her eyes and giggled, pulling him toward the waiting car. They slid into the back seat, followed by a few other people, who slid into the seats behind him, and slid the door closed. Dean couldnt help the look of distaste that marred his features as he looked around the unfamiliar vehicle that was definitely _not_ the Impala. It was a dark red and just screamed _soccer mom! _ but it was also sort of comfortable, in a way that the Winchester boy couldnt quite describe. In that moment though, as he looked around at Pamela's parents and their friends, he felt almost _safe_.

They arrived at her house at three-thirty and filed out of the car, heading to her room. Her parents smiled and offered the children some drinks and snacks and told them they would be in the living room if they needed anything. Pamela rolled her eyes and closer her bedroom door behind her. Dean remembered that room like he had stepped in it days ago. The walls were an ugly pink colour and her bed was full of stuffed animals. There was a blue radio sitting on her pink nightstand. But it was big enough to comfortably fit the five of them, plus the two or three people that would come in later, so Dean didnt voice his complaints.

"So, who's up for Spin the Bottle?" Pamela asked with a giggle. The other girls giggled with her and the guys rolled their eyes, but shrugged. Dean looked around, confused. He didnt know what that was, so he joined the circle, sitting between a girl and a boy - Kimmie and Jeff. "Now i'll explain the rules because I know one of you doesnt know how to play." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass Coca-Cola bottle from atop her dresser. She set it in the middle of the circle. "One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss them. Got it?" A murmur of agreement went around the circle. Dean nodded, too, but he was panicking. He had never kissed anyone before. He didnt know what to do, or how to turn his head, or what to do with his hands.

He quickly excused himself with a wave of his phone and a quiet "My brother called.." and walked to the back porch, waving to Pamela's parents as he did so. He slid the door shut and slid his phone into his pocket, shaking his hands out and taking in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Fuck," he whispered to himself, glad his father wasnt around to chastise him. "Damnit." He murmured obscenities beneath his breath as he paced back and forth along the length of the porch. It wasnt until he sat down that he noticed he wasnt alone.

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice said. Familiar, but different, at the same time. He jumped at the voice and turned to look at whoever was behind him. His jaw dropped when his eyes met those blue ones from all those years back.

Dean stepped forward. "Castiel," he said quietly. The boy was clearly pleased he had remembered him, if his smile was anything to go by.

"Yes," he replied simply. "What are you doing out here?"

Dean glanced back toward to door then turned back to Castiel, shoving his hands in his pockets in that nervous way he did. "I, uh.. I- Pamela wants to play Spin the Bottle," he said, looking down at his boots so the other boy wouldnt see his blush.

Castiel nodded in understanding. "And what's the problem? Dont boys your age like to kiss girls?" he asked, his brow furrowing over confused-looking blue eyes.

Dean raised en eyebrow at his strange language, but shrugged nonetheless. "Yeah, but thats the problem. Cas, buddy, i've never kissed girl," he finally admitted, sighing and sitting back on the bench. Cas's eyes went wide as he sat beside the boy.

"Oh," he said in way of response.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "And i'm about to go in there and make a damn fool of myself." He sighed and shook his head, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Castiel raised a hand, unsure, before placing it on Dean's shoulder.

"It is okay, Dean. I am sure you will do fine," he said with an encouraging smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. "But what if I mess up? Or I do it wrong and everyone laughs at me? I gotta stay here almost a month, Cas. I cant have that hangin' over my head, havin' people laugh at me everytime they see me."

Castiel sighed before stepping forward, right in front of Dean. "Would you like me to show you how to kiss, Dean?" he asked. Dean was taken aback.

"You want to show me how to kiss?" he repeated Cas's words. Castiel blushed a pleasant shade of pink before shrugging.

"I figure it might be easier to kiss one of those girls without being nervous if you had already kissed somebody else before," Castiel explained quickly.

Dean raised an eyebrow at the boy, glancing back at the door before shrugging and nodding. "Sure," he said. "I mean, just so I dont embarrass myself, you know?" He stepped in front of Castiel, whose cheeks were nearly as pink as Pamela's bedroom walls were. "You sure about this?" Castiel nodded quickly before taking another step closer to him. Dean could now feel the warmth from the other boy's bare arms brushing against his. They were the same height now, Dean noticed, taking his hands out of his pockets to hang by his sides and laughing nervously. "So what now?" he asked.

Castiel cleared his throat and met Dean's eyes. "I am going to lean to my right and you do the same," he said. Dean nodded his understanding before leaning his head awkwardly to the right. "Then we both lean forward and close out eyes. It would be rude if we did not close our eyes. From what I experienced, girls do not like if you keep your eyes open." He flushed pink once again as Dean nodded.

"Lean right, close eyes, lean forward," he repeated as he nodded. "Got it. That all?"

"Yes," Castiel supplied. "Unless you will be using tongue w-" Dean cut him off, quickly leaning forward and capturing his lips in a quick kiss. His teeth bumped against Castiel's in an almost painful way, and their noses bumped together. Dean leaned back with a hand to his nose.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked angrily, moving his hand and flexing his facial muscles to ease the pain.

"I apologize," Castiel said with a shake of his head. "I was not prepared. I am ready to let you try again, if you wish." Dean looked at him a moment before nodding nervously. "Okay. Dont forget to lean right."

"Did I lean left last time?" he asked in embarrassment, his freckled cheeks turning slightly pink. Castiel nodded. "Okay. I'll lean right this time."

And he did. As Castiel's lips got closer to his he closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the left and suddenly their was a warmth on his lips and a buzzing in his head (or maybe it was the phone in his pocket) but he didnt care, because he was having his first kiss. Castiel's lips tasted sweet and they were warm and soft against his own warm and slightly chapped lips. He felt Castiel hesitantly reach forward and grab the hem of his jacket sleeve, pulling on it gently, putting more pressure into the kiss.

Castiel stepped away, turning his back toward Dean right as the door slid open. Pamela looked between the two boys before making a face of disgust toward Castiel. "What are you doing talking to _him_? He's a weirdo," she said. Castiel turned slightly and Dean could see the hurt flas across his features for a moment. "Lets go, Dean." She tugged on his hand.

Dean looked between Cas and Pam before tugging his hand away. "I actually have to go, Pam. Im so sorry. I'll see you Monday, though. I promise." He sent her a smile that she couldnt say no to, and she smiled back, nodding as she closed the door. Then Dean turned back to Cas and realized that having him teach him to kiss was pointless now but he had still gotten his first kiss, and damnit, it was _nice._

"Um, I should go, back to Sammy," he said, trying to look at anything other than Castiel. His eyes eventually landed on the other boys' and he smiled. "I'll see you around though, right?"

Castiel returned the smile and nodded. Dean's smile widened and he stepped past Cas, off the porch. On impulse, he walked back and gave Castiel another quick, lingering kiss, biting his chapped lip and waving at the boy on the porch as he sprinted off in the direction of his motel room.

Despite his promise, it would be another twelve years before Dean saw Castiel again. But he didnt know that as he ran back to the motel with a smile on his face. He just regretted not staying to grab a snack.

* * *

**since this was unplanned, it'll have no regular update scheduel (sorry! D:) but i chappie 3 _should_ be up soon, if its not already xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**chappie 3 :D if you have any requests for one-shots or stories, tell me, and ill try to write it. i need new prompts! xD**

* * *

The third time Dean saw Cas, was the night of his twenty-second birthday. The arrival of his first kiss hadnt been expected, but it certainly wasnt unwelcomed.

xxx

Dean Winchester shot out of bed on the evening of his twenty-second birthday with a start. He was breathing heavily and he was drenched in sweat; there was a small wet spot on his bed sheets where his back had been. It was January twenty-fourth and it was below freezing outside. Dean had been keeping the heater on high in whatever motel room he was staying in so he wouldnt freeze to death. Especially as it got later and the temperature dropped. He quietly got out of bed, turning to make sure he hadnt woken his father in the other bed, and grabbed his cell phone and jacket, stepping outside. He scrolled through the few contacts he had - mostly girls he met - until he reached the one he had been searching for.

Sammy.

He held the cell in his hands, contemplating whether or not to call his brother. They were in different time zones, though, and it was probably the middle of the night wherever his brother was, safely tucked away in his college dorm room. And it wasnt like it was Sam's birthday. If anyone was calling anyone that day, it should have been Sam calling Dean.

With a huff, he slid his cell into his pocket and started walking to the nearest bus station. Dean absolutely hated public transport, but he knew his father was going out early for a hunt and he didnt want to disturb him. So he hopped on the bus and made his way toward the nearest local bar. He didnt have much family, and no friends in the area, so he decided he would just get drunk on his birthday and spend it with a bunch of strangers, in stead. He kept his cell phone on vibrate, though, just in case Sammy decided to call. And god, how he hoped his brother would call and tell him happy birthday. His father certainly never did. Dean was understanding about that, though. He knew his father had a lot to deal with.

It was nearly nine o'clock PM when finally Dean slid onto a bar stool, spinning in a half-circle before turning to the busty bartender with a smile. She stuck her chest out and looked him up and down, smiling back. "What can I get for you, handsome?" she said with a slight southern drawl. Dean could tell by her voice that she was slightly older than she looked, maybe in her mid- to late-forties.

"Just a beer for now," he said back, resting his elbows on the bar and leaning forward, clasping his hands together. "Thanks." The blonde behind the counter raked her eyes over the green-eyed boy once more before moving to grab him her beer. She slid it across the counter to him, mouthing _free of charge_ before winking and heading off to the other side of the bar. Dean smirked and mentally high-fived himself. He knew how to charm the ladies to get what he wanted, and it was his birthday, so of course he was going to indulge a little. Especially since his was by hims-

His thoughts were interrupted by a small hand on his shoulder and a tinny giggle. A brown-haired girl had slid into the seat beside him. She had dark eyes and wore barely anything, her breasts barely covered by what Dean guessed would pass for a shirt in a place like that. He could see her neon pink underwear from where he sat (not that he was looking, of course). "Im Lea," she said in a soft voice. Dean smiled and turned his stool to face her. One of his knees slid between hers and she looked down, giggling again. Damn, that was annoying.

"Dean," he responded. Lea giggled again (would she never stop?) and moved her hand slowly up his thigh.

"What brings you out here at this time, _Dean_?" she asked, batting her heavily made-up eyelashes at him._  
_

"It's my birthday," he said with a childish smile. He was miserable, sitting with that girl in a bar in a town he'd never been in before, but he was still excited - he had lived another year. "Twenty-two."

"Ohh! How exciting!" she said with another giggle, which was thankfully cut short as another voice, a much deeper voice, behind him spoke his name.

And Dean would recognize that voice anywhere. He had been dreaming about it since he was eleven. And sure, it had gotten a little deeper, but it was still, without a doubt-

"Castiel.." he said as he turned around, trailing off as he faced the six-foot tall, trenchcoat wearing man. He looked different, but the same, all at once. He was, of course, taller, and his skin had gotten a few shades darker. But his face was the same, and those eyes. He had a five-o'clock shadow and his shoulders were a bit broader, but besides that, it was the same Cas.

"Happy birthday, Dean," he said with a small smile, lifting his arms by his sides before dropping them back. Dean smiled wider at the familiar gesture, standing up to hug the shorter man. The top of his head came level with Dean's eyes.

"Thanks, Cas," he said as he pulled away. The blue-eyed man looked slightly flushed as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He sat down and patted the seat beside him, on the side that wasnt currently seating an overly-giggly brunette with fake boobs and bad plastic surgery.

Cas looked down at the stool before sitting, placing his hands on the table in front of him. Dean couldnt help but notice how award he looked, sitting there like that. "An old mutual friend," he said. Dean couldnt think of any old mutual friends the two of them had, but he smiled and nodded, nonetheless. At least he wasnt alone on his birthday anymore.

xxx

Dean and Cas had been sitting on a park bench four miles form the bar they started at, talking for hours. It had long since gotten dark before they left the bar, both sober, so they decided the park would be a nice place. The stars were visible above them and there was a full moon that night. Dean never had a chance to just sit and look at the stars, and he couldnt help but notice hoe beautiful it all was, with the trees partially covering the sky and the moon visible above it all. It was chilly, but they both had their jackets on, and in Cas's case, a trenchcoat.

"When you said you'd see me later, I didnt think you meant this late," Dean said, laughing to try and make the statement less serious. It didnt work, though. Castiel sighed and raked a hand through his unkempt brown hair.

"Im sorry, Dean. I had to go. And I wanted to come back years ago, but I never had the chance," he said, turning to look at Dean with sad eyes.

Dean placed his hand on Cas's and shook his head. "Its cool, Cas. At least youre here now." He leaned back on the bench, clasping his hands behind his neck as he looked up at the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cas nod.

"Cas-" Dean started at the same time Cas said, "Dean-" They both paused and looked at eachother. "You go ahead," Dean said with a small laugh, turning on the bench to look at the man beside him.

Castiel sighed and nodded. "I dont have much time here. I just wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday," he said with a small, sad smile. Dean's own smile dropped and his shoulders sagged.

"Oh," he replied shortly. He didnt want Cas to leave, not yet at least. It had been too long since he had last seen him, when he had- Dean closed his eyes at the memory of their last meeting, one of his hands moving up to rub at his full lips. He opened his eyes and looked up at Cas before leaning in slowly. Their faces were only a few inches apart before Dean spoke. "Since you dont have much time..." He trailed off as he leaned even closer, his lips barely touching Castiel's.

The blue-eyed man responded by gasping slightly, closing his eyes and leaning into Dean's warm, soft lips. They pulled away moments later before moving back in. But this time it wasnt just a chaste little peck. Castiel did what he had wanted to do all those years ago, grabbing the sleeves of Dean's jacket and pulling him against him. Dean slid his hands up Cas's legs, to his hips, before grabbing them and pulling him closer to him. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, save for their legs, which still hung off the bench. Dean was slightly uncomfortable but he didnt care, because even though he had only seen him twice, Dean had missed the man sitting in front of him.

"Dean," Cas said, pulling back and panting lightly, his warm breath washing over Dean's chilled face. Dean slowly opened his eyes and responded with a happy _hm?_ before smiling into those blue eyes. "I cant do this. My father.." He trailed off as he saw hurt flash through Dean's eyes, followed by a bit of anger. "I want to, though, god, Dean, ive wanted this since.." Again he stopped, looking up at Dean in favour of finishing his statement.

"Its okay, Cas. Its okay for now," he said reassuringly. Cas didnt look assured, though. He looked up at the sky with worry in his eyes.

"I'll see you again, someday, Dean. I promise. Someday soon." Castiel stood up off the bench, pulling Dean up with him. He looked up toward the sky as an angry clap of thunder sounded, kissing Dean before stepping back. There was pain in his eyes as he said, "Please remember me, Dean. Castiel. Remember that name. Remember _this_." And he kissed him one last time, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldnt see Dean's expression as he pressed two fingers to the taller man's forehead.

xxxxxx

Dean woke up with a heavy feeling in his head. The blankets were thrown haphazardly over him and he felt like he was forgetting something but he couldnt for the life of him just remember what it was. He rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head before reaching over to grab his phone. He smiled as he saw he had one missed call - Sammy. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the bar with _someone, _he couldnt remember who, but he had had a few drinks, so it was probably that blonde from behind the counter. He looked around to make sure no women were in the room before dialing Sam's number, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Sammy, hey..." He smiled as he brother reciprocated a greeting, followed by an excited _happy birthday, bro! _

Dean felt distracted though, like he was supposed to remember something, something very important.

* * *

**this isnt over :D soon! but not now. **

**NUEHEHEHEHE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**takes place in episode 4.01 Lazarus Rising; enjoy!**

* * *

Dean Winchester was finally going to find out who pulled him from hell. _Pamela_,_ he_ thought as they stood on the woman's porch. He had never met her before. Bobby said she was an old friend of his. He hadnt been out of hell long, but he felt slightly uneasy standing there. He didnt show it, of course, instead he flirted with the older woman as her and Bobby exchanged pleasantries. After setting up and teasing her about her tattoo (a lower back tattoo that read _Jessie Forever -_ "Well it wasnt forever."), they sat around the table and joined hands. Dean thought that was a little too Thanksgiving-y but didnt say anything.

"I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pamela said, giving Dean a smirk and sliding her hand up his thigh. He jumped, nearly knocking his knee on the table in the process.

"Woah, well he didnt touch me there," he said with a small laugh, angling his legs away from the woman.

She laughed back. "Oh. My mistake." Dean looked around, slightly uncomfortable, as he took off his over shirt, draping it over the back of his chair. He re-situated himself before pulling up his sleeve. He tried to ignore the way Sam's mouth fell open, looking at it in shock. The expression on Bobby's face wasnt any better.

He flinched as Pamela set her hand on it. It felt weird; not the right shape. "Okay," she said, rolling her shoulders. The four of them closed their eyes and she began to chant in a low voice; "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle..." The television began to flicker and Dean opened his eyes, just the tiniest bit. There was static rolling across the screen in grey and black waves. He turned back toward the table and closed his eyes again. His heart raced.

"I invoke, conjure, and command..." She paused and Dean could only imagine her tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so. "Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

Dean started at the name, something clicking in his brain. His eyes shot open and he turned to her. "Castiel?"

Pamela nodded, taking note of the wave of familiarity that flickered in Dean's green eyes. "Its name," she told him. "Its whispering to me, telling me to turn back." Dean could tell she wasnt going to do that; She was too determined. The static got louder and a terrible high-pitched screech filled the air. The table began to shake as Pamela continued her chanting, her hand tightening on his arm. "I conjure and command you, show me your face.  
I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.I conjure and command you, show me your face."

The noise grew louder and louder and the table shook more violently than it had before. "Maybe we should stop," Bobby sound uneasily over the noise. And Dean agreed with him, but he wanted to know how he made it out alive. He risked a glance at his brother; he looked slightly panicked, too.

Pamela shook her head in the stubborn way Dean knew she would. He his a smirk. "I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!" At the same time she spoke the last word, the flames on the candles flared up several feet more than normal. Pamela screamed and tore her hand away from Dean, slamming her eyes closed as fast as she could. She was still screaming as her eyes flew open, exposing dark sockets filled with flames. Dean was taken aback. It was his fault that had happened.

And just as suddenly as the noise had started, it stopped, leaving an eerie silence in its wake as Pamela collapsed. Dean looked between Sam, Bobby, and Pamela as the older man grabbed her around the waist and slowly lowered her to the floor, using his arm to support her head. She was breathing heavily and the oldest Winchester didnt know what to do but stand there. "Call 9-1-1!" Bobby shouted.

Sam stumbled out of his chair, glancing one last time between Pamela and Bobby and Dean before rushing out of the room in search of a phone. Dean stepped to Pamela and Bobby's side, crouching down beside them. He didnt know what to say, so he just sat there, staring in horror at the burnt flash that used to be her eyes. Her sockets are fried and he nearly cringes at the sight. "I cant see," she sobbed. "I cant see, Oh god!"

She continued to sob in Bobby's arms as Sam called the police from the other room, making up a quick, believable story. In his head, he was panicking. He just wanted grab Sammy, jump in the Impala, turn on some good ol' AC/DC and drive, as far away as they could. He wanted to be able to sit in ahotel room, or maybe even an apartment, and actually pat for it, and stay for more than a few nights. He didnt want to have to worry about coming back from hell, or some weird _thing_ bringing him back. All Dean wanted to do was make sure Sammy was far away. _Safe._

xxx

Dean stood to the side and watched as Bobby painted a symbol on the floor. There were so many he had to keep up with, he couldnt for the life of him remember the name; all he knew was it could (maybe) summon the creature. Bobby stood up, setting the paintbrush aside. Dean uncrossed his arms and walked over to a small wooden table, sifting through their equipment; iron, salt, holy water. He had basically emptied out the contents of the Impala's trunk onto the table. "That's a hell of an art project youve got there," he said, raising his eyebrows toward the symbol painted on the ceiling.

Bobby walked to stand beside Dean, eyeing the layout before him. "Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin'?" he asked.

Dean looked over the contents of the table once more before giving a slight nod. "Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of," he told the older man, grabbing a knife and turning to him with a small shrug.

Bobby sighed. "This is still a bad idea.." he warned the younger man.

The hunter held back an eye roll as he said, "Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?" He looked lazily around the room, his sharp eyes taking in every detail before turning back to Bobby.

Bobby nodded before walking over another table. Dean leaned to the side just i time to see him take a pinch of powder from a small bowl, sprinkling it into a larger bowl. He sat back and watched as Bobby began to chant something in Latin. Or, at least, the Winchester boy _thought _it was Latin.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Bobby had done the ritual and nothing had happened yet. Both men were seated at tables, Dean swinging his feet and Bobby looking around the room. They were both bored out of their minds, about to call it quits. "You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked. Bobby shot him a look that said _yes, I did it right, you idjit. Ive been doing this since before you were born! _"Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?" he said in a joking tone.

As if on cue, a loud rattling began to shake the weak roof. Both Dean and Bobby grab a shotgun, jumping off the tables and looking up. They moved toward the far end of the warehouse and aim their guns toward the door. It pushed open, seemingly by the wind, and in walked a business suit, trench coat wearing man. He had a blue tie on and a determined look in his eyes. As he walks forward, the lightbulbs above his head burst, sending a shower of glass and sparks down upon him. As he began to get closer to the two men on the far end of the warehouse, both Dean and Bobby began to open fire, sending bullets straight into the mans' chest.

It didnt even slow him down. He just kept stalking forward.

Dean pulled his magic knife from its holster as the man gets even closer to him. He cant help but shake the feeling that hes _seen_ this man before. Could it just be the lingering memory of being pulled from hell? Or has he faced this him before? "Who are you?" he asked in a rough voice, half curious, and half because he_ had _to know who he was.

"Im the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he stated in a low, gruff voice. It sent shivers down Dean's spine as he straightened up. Theres a slightly patronizing look in his eyes - in _Castiel's_ eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean said sarcastically as he reared back and plunged the knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looks down at the knife, a slight tilt to his head before pulling it out, dropping it to the floor with a loud clatter. He then grabs Bobby's weapon from his hands and uses it to pull him forward. He lightly presses two fingers to the old hunters' forehead and he falls to the ground.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone," Castiel said. There was a slight tint of pain mixed in with his voice. Dean couldnt help but think once more how familiar the stranger seems.

His face fell as he looked down at Bobby, rushing to side to check his pulse. He glared up at Castiel; he was alive.

"Your friend's alive," Castiel tells him, like he hadnt already taken his pulse. Dean mentally rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked as he stood.

"Castiel."

Another mental eye roll. "Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?"

"I am an angel of the lord," Castiel responded in his slightly monotone voice.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**so this is basically just the middle and near-end of Lazarus Rising, just with a little bit of Dean's thoughts on the whole thing. I got the dialogue straight from the transcript.**  
**um... oh! yeah. the second half of this chapter will be posted by the end of the week and itll be less transcript-y and more of the Destiel plot. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**part 2 iugkjbmn you guys better frikken' review or youre gonna have to wait a long ass time for another update xD**

* * *

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." He could almost swear he saw the supposed 'angel' roll his eyes.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith," he said in what could have been mistaken as a sad tone. But Dean could think of no reason his lack of faith would personally sadden the 'angel'.

Lightening flashed through the open doors and great shadowy wings appear behind Castiel, unfurling and spreading across the wall, into the distance. The second the lightening stopped, the mirage went away and Dean stared a moment behind the angel.

"Some angel you are," Dean said, his way of telling him he believed him. Kind of. For now. But not really. Because frikken angels didnt exist! "You burned that poor woman's eyes out." She was fine though, he added in his head to reassure himself. She was out of the I.C.U and breathing on her own.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that," he said, giving Dean a look like he knew exactly what he was talking about. And he realized he did.

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you _talking_?" he asked, incredulous. The angel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

Castiel sighed wearily. "That was my mistake." he said sincerely. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." _Did he just call me special?_ Dean thought to himself.

"And what _visage_ are you in now, huh?" he asked sarcastically. "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel looked down at himself, lifting his arms slightly before dropping them back to his sides. That simple movement brought back a memory Dean had long forgotten. A memory of him as a little kid, protecting Sammy from some bullies. But it wasnt him, that time, who had helped his baby brother out. There was something... some_one_ there. "This is a vessel," he finished with another weary sigh.

"Youre possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and giving the 'vessel' a once over. He was just a bit shorter than himself, he noted.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." But there was that sadness again, back in the angels' deep voice.

Dean sighed to himself, straightening up more. "Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned over at him, his brow furrowing over his bright blue eyes. "I told you," he said, wondering what it was that had made Dean forget that so soon. He had just told him..

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Castiel could hear the disbelief still evident in the younger mans' tone.

"Good things do happen, Dean," the angel said, frown still in place.

Dean shook his head. "Not in my experience," he said truthfully.

Something painful shot through the angels chest at hearing those words. "What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" he asked, truly curious. Dean looked over at him for a moment before answering. If only he could figure out why he was so damn familiar.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, trying to raise his voice to its normal volume.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you," Castiel answered.

xxx

The next time Dean saw Castiel, it was the middle of the night. He had woken up from a stange dream to see the angel standing in the kitchen. They had talked about the case and the angel had tried to convince, once more, that he truly was an angel of the Lord and that there was a God. Dean was, of course, as skeptical as always, but after seeing his wings that one night in the warehouse, he began to suspect him of telling the truth.

Talking with the angel again had also sparked another almost-memory in his mind. Almost, he thought to himself, because he didnt know if it was real. And it was hours later that he shot out of another restless dream, that he suddenly remembered; it _was_ real. He _did _know that man from somewhere. He had met him before.

Dean had never been one for praying, but he didnt think there was all that much to it. So he sighed, softly rubbing his hands over his face and groaning, before saying quietly, as to not wake his brother, "Cas?" He waited for a few silent seconds. "Cas, can you hear me?" There was a quite ruffling sound and a shadow fell over his bed. He turned to look at the angel. "Castiel," he said quietly. "You... helped Sammy... when we were kids..." He looked up at him.

Castiel's eyes went wide with surprise and he froze up. Dean stood up slowly to stand in front of the angel. "Cas.." His voice choked slightly as he looked the vessel over. Without warning, his arms snaked forward and wrapped around Castiel's shoulder, squeezing tight. "You left without saying bye."

Castiel sighed as Dean leaned back, putting a respectable about of distance back between them. "I told you, my father was angry at me. I had only come down to say goodbye in the first place." He sighed and looked up at dean through his short eyelashes.

Dean smiled down at the slightly shorter man before frowning again. "Why didnt I remember you? I woke up with hangover.."

"I had to, Dean. I didnt want to, but my father was angry with me. I was hoping you would somehow remember. Thats why I didnt burn my feather you kept." He looked down at his feet, his arms raising and falling slightly by his sides. Dean blushed in the darkness. He didnt know Castiel had known he had kept that feather.

"I remember you now, though," he said in a quiet voice. He wasnt sure if Castiel had heard him at first. "I remember... everything." He looked up and met Castiel's blue eyes with his own. The angel looked slightly surprised at the hunters' words, but didnt say anything or, to Deans' relief, make a move to leave - even though he could just angel zap himself out of there, Dean thought as he took a step closer to the shorter man.

And without another word, Dean grabbed Castiel by the front of his trench coat and pulled him to him, lightly pressing a kiss to his pink lips. It didnt last long, and the angel didnt really respond except for a surprised grunt in the back of his throat, but it was still the best kiss Dean had had in years.

And just as Dean swore the angel was about to speak, Sam walked in, his laptop case thrown over his shoulder and his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah. Yeah... Hey, i'll call you back, okay? Yeah. Okay.. Bye." He turned and closed the door before turning to face the rooms' other occupants once more. "Hey, Dean, Cas. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He threw his laptop case on his bed and walked over to stand by Dean and Castiel.

Dean was at a loss for words, soundlessly opening and closing his mouth, but luckily Castiel was able to speak. "No, Sam. I was just here to speak with Dean," he said, and Dean sighed in relief. Sam looked between them with a raised brow before rolling his eyes and walking off to his bed, sliding his laptop out of its case.

"Any progress on the research?"

Dean sighed and flopped back on his bed, surprised when Castiel sat by his feet. There was no way he was going to kiss the angel again with his brother in the room, but oh, he wanted to. He didnt, though, because they soon got into a discussion about the latest monster of the week, and as it turned out, Castiel _did _have information that would help them greatly.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, the three of them chatting and researching just like it was any other day.  
But, Dean though as he turned off the light and kicked his boots off, it wasnt just any other day.

He had Cas back.

* * *

**soooo i re-read the last chapter and im SOOO sorry about all the mistakes :| i dont have a beta and it was like three o'clock in the morning (much like it is now, but i re-read this one) but still, sorry if there are any mistakes ;v;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**sixxxxx. this is probably gonna end soon D: so if anyone has story ideas, thatd be nice xD thankyouthankyouthankyou for the reviews :D and i am SOSOSOSOSO sorry it took forever to write another chapter! i didnt have the internet for a few days :\**

* * *

"Dean."

"Cas."

"_Dean_."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned toward the angel. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his trench coat over the back of a chair and his shirt unbuttoned. He was looking around nervously, at anything but Dean, and the hunter was standing in front of him. He had a large shirt in his hands and a pair of old pajama bottoms. "_Cas_," Dean said one more time, shoving the clothing at the angel and smirking. "If youre gonna start hunting with us, you need to at least _act_ human. You know; eat, sleep, take showers."

"Dean," Castiel protested. "I do not need to eat or sleep or take showers. I can-"

The hunter cut him off with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You can use your angel mojo to fix all that, but you need to act human while youre with us, Cas. You cant just stay up all night and watch us sleep. Thats creepy as hell."

Castiel sighed and nodded, standing up and taking the clothes from Dean's outstretched arms. The hunter smiled and nodded once, a satisfied smirk on his face as Castiel walked toward the bathroom to change. He stared at the clothing before sliding his shirt off and pulling Sam's old shirt on over his head. He looked at the pants next, deciding to use his "angel mojo" as Dean called it, to change the rest of his clothes. He could tell the pants were the oldest Winchesters'. Only Dean liked Dr. Sexy MD, Castiel noted with a small smile as he spotted the small logo on the tag. The shirt, he decided, was also his. Sam didnt share his brothers love for rock music.

After he got dressed, the angel folded his clothes and walked back into the room, sitting on the edge of what he assumed to be Dean's bed. He had his clothes on his lap and his hands folded neatly on top of them. He hadnt heard Dean leave, but he wasnt in the small motel room, and Sam still wasnt back from getting take-out. So he sat on the bed, looking around the room. After a while, he got bored and grabbed a bag. He couldnt tell if it was Dean's or Sam's, but after going through it, he decided it was Dean's. If the clothes hadnt given it away - old band shirts to wear to bed, sweat pants to work out in - the golden amulet would have. It was the same one he had borrowed not to long ago to try and locate his absent Father. He had sworn up and down that Dean had thrown it out, as he didnt see him wearing it anymore. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that couldnt be true - Dean never threw away anything his brother gave to him. He still had the wrapping paper the amulet was wrapped in (stuffed safely in the bottom drawer of the dresser he stayed at when he visited Bobby).

And thats the first thing Dean saw when he walked back in the room - an angel of the Lord looking sadly through his things. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, locking the door after he closed it and moving to sit on the bed opposite Castiel. "Cas," he said, raising an eyebrow at the angel. "Why the hell are you going through my stuff?" He wasnt mad, he could never be mad at Castiel, but there was something in his voice the blue-eyed man couldnt quite place.

"I apologize, Dean," he answered, sliding the amulet back into its hidden pocket and re-zipping Dean's duffle and reaching over to slide it back under the bed.

Dean shook his head. "Its alright, Cas. I wasnt mad or anything." Castiel looked up at him, a small smile gracing his features. Dean smiles back for a moment before frowning. Before Castiel can even move, Dean is on his knees in front of him, his arms aroun the angels' waist and his face pressed to his stomach. He sat there for a moment, his arms suspended over Dean's back in shock. "I missed you, Cas." He wasnt sure he heard right at first, but Dean added on, in an almost inaudible whisper; "So fucking much."

Castiel leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around the hunters' shoulders, pulling him up and pressing his face into his light hair. It smelled like cheap shampoo, but it was soft against his cheek. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, moving to sit on the bed without breaking their embrace. He pressed his face softly into Castiel's shoulder, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he just sat there.

After a while, Dean slowly pushed the other man down on the bed, moving to rest his head on his shoulder. He didnt move his arms from around his waist, pulling Castiel tighter against him. "Dean..." he said to him, his voice quiet. Dean stilled for a moment, before looking up and meeting the others' blue eyes, humming a sot _hmm_ to tell him to continue. "You should get some rest." He didnt want to leave the hunter, though.

Dean nodded against his side, tucking his head back down and sighing. He was hesitant about asking what was on his mind, but he'd never really been one for beating around the bush, as they say, so he just blurted it out as fast as he could, a blur of words Castiel wouldnt have been able to understand if he werent an angel. "_Willyoustaywithmetonight_?" Castiel answered with a nod, though Dean couldnt see, and wrapped his arms tighter around the taller man, pulling the top sheet over both of them using his 'angel mojo'. Dean smiled against his side, closing his eyes once more before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Dean, I got you a-" Sam paused, his hand on the doorknob, as he looked over at Dean's bed. It wasnt unusual for Castiel to be sleeping in his brothers bed - they did only have two beds, after all. What he was more surprised about, was the fact that Dean was sprawled across the angel, his arms wound tightly around his waist, even in his sleep. Castiels' arms, in turn, were wrapped securely around Dean, as well. His eyes were open and as he turned toward Sam, he froze. Sam quietly closed the door, throwing the keys soundlessly onto his bed. Castiel slid his hand out from under Dean, placing it against his lips. Sam nodded in understanding, more than a little confused, before moving to sit on his bed, slipping his shoes off.

Sam took one last look over at their angel and his brother. Castiel's eyes were finally closed and there was a small smile on his face. Sam had never really seen the angel smile before, and he decided it looked nice on him; made him look a bit more human, a little less Cyberman. As the youngest Winchester turned off the light, he couldnt help but notice the way Dean's hand was curled posessively in Castiel's shirt. Or the fact that Castiel's shirt wasnt actually _Castiel's shirt_ but one of Dean;s old Led Zeppelin shirts. Not just an old Led Zeppelin shirt; Dean's _favourite_ Led Zeppelin shirt. He had got it at his first concert when he was still a kid. It was large on him then, but he still wore it all the time, mostly to bed. And now Castiel was wearing it to bed and Dean clutching at it like it was the most important thing in the world.

Or maybe he was just clutching at the angel.

* * *

**again, SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for the lateness D: i promise it wont happen again, i had writers block ;v;**

**sorry if it sucks. I SUCK Dx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

so guys i thought this was nice how it ended, all cute and fluffy and whatnot c:

so that was the last chapter.

i hope you enjoyed and i wish i could hug each follower / reviewer / favouriter individually :D thank you all SO SO incredibly much


End file.
